divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Alba 1
Prologue I was inspired to write a book after Bubba55 found one by a guy named Zacion two weeks ago. I am shocked that he found it since it was in a grave in the middle of frozen ocean biome. For this book, I am going to write from when I got on the server (which was about 2 1/2 months ago) untill I get off the server (hopefully soon). It was a long journey to get where Albatross is today and we went though a lot of shit doing it. Chapter 1: Nessbound I heard about the server from my brother, Italiamatt1999, who had a couple of real life friends on it. I decided to get on the start of Winter Break. Italia at the time was part of his new faction Calador. I first got on when my brother was at school so I had to make my own fac and do my own thing for a few hours. I watched him play a few times so I knew what I was doing. I took a warp to the Frozen Tiaga safezone where I started my Journey. I created the faction Nessbound (a combo of my skin, Ness, and the game he is from, Earthbound. I built a small Igloo and a mushroom house. In the basement I set up a brewing stand, which was the only way Italia and I knew how to make money at the time. I got a couple hundred bucks and I waited for Italia to get on so I could join Calador. I got a message from a guy named Goldvenam who just asked how I was doing so far and if I like the server. I told him Italia was my bro and I was gonna join Calador. He seemed like an alright guy. Then I got the invite for Calador and I said goodbye to Icy Outpost. Chapter 2: Calador Calador is the island in the center of the map, made of obsidian and stone. It is probably one of the most barren places on the server, full of tall mountains and deep gorges. Lordaeron saw opportunity but finally gave up when Italia claimed part of it. He wanted it just so he could mess with Lord and Roob thought Italia could actually do something with it. Calador started out small with me, Matt, Unotafinkle, and SexyJohnny. Matt trusted Uno and needed Johnny as just someone to help build stuff. Like Matt, I saw what Calador could be so started planning for the future of this wasteland. I built a dragonhead into the side of the mountain made it look really awesome. One day GoldVenam wanted to see Calador so he tped to Johnny, who got demodded since Matt didn't trust him anyway, and looked around Calador. He found a spot into the mountain where matt had a base and asked me to open it. Once I did Gold tped a guy named Bemyala who enemied us and started killing me and Johnny. We tried to run but unfortunately we couldn't escape. Our land/power was so low that 4 chunks of Calador got claimed by him. Matt was pissed when I got he got on to find out what happened to his faction. Later on we got attacked by Naga because they hated Uno. I had 0 power at the time so I just kept spawning trying to break their armor. After like 100 of my deaths we started talking and they weren't as bad as we thought. They finally neutraled us thanks to me talking to them and making them laugh. Later that day, we found out that Bemyala was actually Gold's alt account which really explained a lot. Afer building up the West Shore of Calador, Matt wanted to move East to develop it. One day, Matt got really bored of Calador since he started losing his creative mind for this desolate place so he disbanded Calador. Prior to this, I left Calador from fear of being attacked by Lordaeron or Naga, so I started up my one man faction again, only this time, under a new name.... Chapter 3: Albatross and the Underground Base From fear out of being attacked I started building an underground base so the maximum amount of protection in the middle of a forest. I had it planned out where it would be 3 floors with 4 rooms on each one where I live at the bottom. Looking back it was a nooby idea but whatever. Matt was in Skylanders at the time and like a week later told me he wanted to work with me again in Albatross. He had a great idea, build a base in the sky at the top world height and seal it up so no one could get in. Chapter 4: Calacryta - The Sky Base Matt started up the design for it. It woud be made out of stone bricks, glass, and a cobblestone fence at world height, all sealed with a glass roof. The design reminded me of like a fishtank because no one could get in or out really. We started out by doing a 20x40 rectangle with a small castle in a grass field. I really liked how it turned out but Matt and I wanted something bigger, so a few days later, we made it 60x80 so we could make houses and a snall town in the sky. Matt came up with the name \"Calacryta\" which means \"Sky Vault\" in Latin. The name was too much to type so I would just refer to it as \"Sky Base\". One day I got bored so I decided to piss off GoldVenam, which might be the most fun I have had on this server. I called him Goldylocks (A lame insult I know) and he got so mad a him and 2 of his goons came to Sky Base trying to get in. Matt and I don't have armor at all at this point so we just laughed at how dumb they were. Eventually, though bullshit saddle glitching, they got in. Matt and I got killed once or twice until we just logged off for a few hours until they glitched out and left. While all this was happening, a guy named Bubba55 was just being funny the whole time on the server, he would freak out if we got killed and tried to kill Gold a couple of times. Eventually, Matt and I decided to expand and welcome our newest member of Albatross, Bubba. He became mod and invited his friend, Condor6969, to the faction and we became 4 Chapter 5: The Beginning of an Island Reign These next few pages are kinda fuzzy since I wasnt on a lot at the time. Albatross slowly started gaining friends in time and Matt and I agreed it was time to expand again. We both knew Calador was out of the question but I really liked the idea of owning entire islands. I went on DynaMap to find a good one. I came across one that was in mint condition and was only a couple of chunks to worry about. It was close to 2 Lord towns, Oceania and Ascalon. Ascalon was Roob's prized posession and I went into it to spawn a wither inside by letting one attack me. I think it was the first time anyone attempted to spawn one on the server. Anyway, the island was covered with flowers and Birch trees. I named the island Floren on account of all the flowers that bloomed around it. We quickly chopped down the trees and Matt built a lighthouse in the small mountain island right above it. I started work on the main attraction of the town, the Clocktower. I also began work on a massive castle which was probably the biggest thing I have ever built on Minecraft. Once most of the island was done, we told Con and Bubba to take a look at it. Condor thought the flowers were gay but it made the island unique. Con lived at Skybase for a while as I built Bubba a house to live in. Now we just needed to connect the two bases. Chapter 6: Webways, Pigs, and Endermen I wasn't online for any of this part but Matt explained to me how we acquired a pig spawner. Revelation had a pig spawner and were terrible at redstone, so naturally, they asked Matt's skill in redstone wiring. The deal was if Matt helped build it for them, we would get easy access to it. They let Matt claim it and start to work on it. Since Matt really doesn't like Revelation anyway, he finished the project and kept it so no one else but us could get in. After all this went down I got on and Matt told me we should start building a Webway for easy travel to the two bases. It started out as just ice to slide on to get to each base until we made a subway system in the sky. We needed money for this and we were all pretty broke. Matt decided it was time to start on an End Grinder for quick enchanting and money. Once the whole grinder was done, it was probably one of the best one the server. We finally got Protection 4 armor, God Swords, and God Bows. We also had a good amount of cash to finish the Webway and connect Skybase, Floren, and the pig spawner all together. Chapter 7: Raids on Lord and Subs Galore All of us in Albatross hated Lordaeron. They were great to mess with since most people in there are idiots. I am talking about Morganstern1 especially. Lord just started work on an Armada and the war against Maniacal (formally known as Maniacle) was getting heated. Obviously we were on Maniacal's side. So we decided to mess with the Armada. So Bubba and I headed north to steal some of the undocked ships. By this time, Bubba started on a massive submarine that was at the maximum block limit for boats. We also had a Dry Dock to hold it. Bubba has stolen at least 5 or 6 boats since has been with us and it is funny as hell every time. We arrived at the Armada and who else but our best friend was guarding it? Morganstern. Bubba killed him and we started trying to find some undocked boats around. Morgan came back and we killed him once again (this is about the 3rd or 4th time I either killed him or been there to watch him get killed). Tophat_cat (who is probably the most interesting person I have ever met on the server), of Maniacal, teleported to us to watch the fight. Bubba found a boat and took it out of Lord territory to destroy it. Top said that he would kill whoever lost the fight. Eventually from Morgan running away like a pussy, Top killed him. Top is one of those people who you are not sure what he will do next, so Bubba and I wrecked the boat and left back to Floren. I trusted Bubba a lot and wasn't entirely sure of Condor yet. I told Bubba if he ever wants to start a project that he should feel free to do it. He wanted to build a Military Base for all his subs and battships. I told him that Matt, Con, and I would only help if he asked for it. After a couple of raids on small facs, I modded Con since I knew he would be trustworthy. Eventually Bubba got bored of the island and we ended the project. Chapter 8: The Floating Island and the Lost Book and Castle After Bubba gave up on the Military Island, we were all trying to think of a new project to start. We already had the Military Base station set up, so we decided to make something close to there. I came up with the idea of a Floating Island based off of Angel Island from Sonic The Hedgehog. A massive ancient island in the middle of Archipelago territory. Matt knew exactly what he wanted to do for it and got to work. We decided to start Angel Island since we had a bitch faction called Minialbat, which consisted of a bunch of noobs who we killed in the past and they just didn't want to get hurt anymore, because they treated us like gods and were going to build it like our Mount Olympus. Mini was ruled by none other than Popcorn1079 (who I am sure I will talk about in the next few chapters). Mini got destroyed and Pop was in and out of Albatross multiple times since we liked him sometimes and hated him most of the time. Anyway, the island was partly built and had a Greek theme to it. In the meantime, I would either not be on or just use the End Grinder, Condor would tell MiniAblat what to do and attack people like Chargers, and Bubba would just explore all of the world of Divinity looking for lost treasure or old bases. One day he said he found a grave in the Frozen Ocean biome with a book in it called 'Final Days' written by none other than the mystery man himself, Zacion. It talked about how Lord was taking him down and any one who finds this book should kill off every single one of them. We thought that it was very siginificant that we were the ones to find this book, call it faith or whatever. Every so often, The End gets reset to get rid of junk and unclaimed things so-- Category:Books